


Wake Up

by littlecajunlady



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecajunlady/pseuds/littlecajunlady
Summary: A scene from episode 4x12, "Smoke and Mirrors".





	

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this drabble to tumblr (littlecajunlady) on April 1, 2015 and the prompt was, "You need to wake up because I can't do this without you."

As soon as Derek had opened the doors to the van, a Berserker had dragged him out. Beat him. Mortally wounded him. He’d put on a brave face for the kids so they’d go on without him. Braeden knows it’s bad, but she still tries to convince him otherwise. She promises she won’t let him die, and it’s a promise she intends to keep.

Unfortunately things go from bad to worse. Kate shows up with another Berserker, and of course guns have no effect on it. The Berserker has Braeden by the throat when the cavalry arrives, that is, the Calaveras along with Argent and Parrish. They all start shooting, and Braeden takes the opportunity to check on Derek.

She kneels beside him and says his name. He gives her small smile, and then his eyes slowly close. In that moment she knows he’s slipping away, but she says his name again, “ _Derek.”_ No response. He’s gone.

The tears come so easily. She isn’t sure when exactly she’d come to love him, but now she knows she does. It wouldn’t hurt this much if she didn’t. She cups his face in her hands, wishing with everything she has that he’ll open those beautiful eyes.

The gunfire ceases and there’s sudden quiet. Braeden allows herself a small moment of weakness, the tiniest moment to grieve. She lays her head on his chest and holds him tight.

She whispers, “You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”

Mere seconds after she says it, the fighting starts again. Whether she believes what she said to be true or not is irrelevant because she stands up anyway. If Scott and his friends die, then this was all for nothing. Derek died for this, so finishing this mission for him is the very least she can do.

With tear-filled eyes, Braeden takes aim and doesn’t stop shooting, at least until she hears a wolf howl.


End file.
